Bleach Is The Color Of My Heart
by crippled-roses
Summary: Spuffy AU Buffy and Spike both go to the same high school, and they both hate each other. But then they are kidnapped, and every word every spoken will be reevaluated, every line crossed. This isn't just a story of love, this is a story of survival.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Spuffy fanfiction, so I am pretty nervous about how it'll turn out. I don't think I wrote them completely in character, but bear with me?  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, or the show, only my mind. **

I rolled my eyes at Willow, my best friend, as we walked out of chemistry class.

"Will, I'm telling you! Mrs. Shields was totally glaring at me!"

Willow patted me on the back. "Buffy, it might be because you failed your exams."

"She cannot hold my intelligence against me!"

"You didn't even show up, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." I grinned at her, then looked around, wondering where our other best friend, Xander, was. "Hey, Will, have you seen-"

Two, warm, big hands fell over my eyes, blocking my view.

"Guess who?" I grinned, pretending to think.

"Cordelia?"

"Close, but no."

"Riley?"

"No!"

"Hmm, I give up." Suddenly the hands were lifted and I was pulled around to face the culprit.

"Hey, Xander." He grinned at me, his brown hair falling in his eyes.

"Welcome back, Buffster!" He pulled me into a hug, and Willow rushed in to join. She giggled as he tickled her side, and I poked her cheek.

"So, how was California?" Xander asked as we started to pull away.

"It was actually-"

"Watch it!" We all tumbled to the ground as a strong body rammed into us. "You freaks are crowding the hallway!" Cordelia Chase stood above us, chanel purse swinging back and forth in disgust. Her two sidekicks, Harmony and Drusilla, stood beside her, looking annoyed.

"Yeah! You, like, totally made me drop my new lip stick, you losers!" Harmony said, sniffling and pulling out a tissue. "It could have gotten loser germs on it!" Her voice was high pitched and snobby, and I cringed at the sound of it. And the new bruise I had on my arm, which would only serve to make Angelus more angry.

"Harmony, if you're going to insult us, think of something original." I sneered, pulling myself up on one arm. I reached down to grab Xander and Willow, pulling them up before turning and grabbing my stuff.

"Guys, lets just go." Willow whispered, looking at them in terror. Guilt sat in my stomach. I could easily defend us, using violence, once again, but I knew Willow really hated that. Sighing, I turned away from Cordelia, and grinned at my friends.

"It's all good, lets go grab some lunch." We began walking away, and I could feel Cordelia's stare boring into my back, when suddenly I heard Drusilla shout.

"Spikey!" She squealed, her heels clattering on the floor as she ran to her boyfriend. Buffy froze.

"Buffy, come on. I know that you really want to turn around, but please, come on! Just walk away." Xander muttered, pulling on my hand forcefully.

"You're right. I don't need to even talk to him." I sped up, praying that I could get away before he saw me.

"Hey, Dru! There's my princess!" Spike's voice rang throughout my ears, and I clenched my free hand into a fist. _God, I hated him. He was egotistical, and stupid, and hot, yes, but stupid! And so what, if he was fun to fight because he could match me, he is stupid! Stupid stupid stupid._

"Spikey, where's daddy? Can I see Daddy, too?" Her voice made me sick, her mind made me sick. Drusilla was practically insane, and I hated every little bit of her.

"Dru, ANGELUS IS GONE. You have me now." Spike's voice was annoyed, and full of anger, and I had halted without realizing it.

Looking at my friends, I motioned for them to go on. With unsure looks, they kept going, glancing back at me but continuing to lunch.

"Fine, Spikey. I love you, anyways."

"That's right, ducks. I love you." I could practically hear his loving expression. Ech. "Hey, Buffy Summers." Oh, crap.

I was turned away from them, in Willow's locker, but my hair was pretty easy to spot. It seemed like Spike and I were the only blondes; and neither one of us was a natural blond.

"How was your break, pet? Mine was absolutely wonderful! I actually saw your dad while I was in California, and he had an absolutely gorgeous little lady with him. I think the age difference was about fifteen years, but, hey, age is just a number right?" I grimaced, turning to look at him

His hair was still bleached, blue eyes, pale skin, and he still had the dreadful leather duster.

"Hello, Spike Pratt. I heard you went to England, also? Is it a coincidence that your last name is Pratt, and that is a common insult over there? I think your mother had an idea of who you were going to grow up to be, don't you?" After seven years of tormenting each other, there was one thing to be absolutely certain of. Spike's mother was a sore spot.

"Summers, you can be a bitch, you know that? But it's all right, Angelus still loves you, doesn't he? Oh, wait, he left you."

The downside was that Spike also happened to know all of my weak spots as well.

"He left town, not me."

"Really? Did he pack you up in the suitcase and take you with him? Are you just a clone of Buffy?" I really, really hated him. Which, I think, totally justifies what I did.

I kicked him in the crotch, hard, and then leaned against the wall, smiling sweetly at him.

"Spike, honey, did that hurt? Would you like a band-aid? The nurse? Your mommy?" Spike had been keeled over in pain, but as I said the last few words, he raised his head to look at me, anger written all over his face.

"What about your dad? Won't he punish you for getting into fights, Goldilocks?" And with that he lunged at me, throwing a fist out quickly.


	2. When Fighting Is Stopped

**Disclaimer: The show, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, nor the characters, are my own. I do not own any of them, or, really, any of the places in the story. Sadly. I know I would not have killed off anyone but Drusilla, The Master, and Angel. I hated all three of them.  
CHAPTER TWO:  
When Fighting Is Stopped,  
Willow Gets An Opportunity,  
And Xander Realizes Something**

I

ducked under his arm, fienting to the left and moving to the right, slipping behind him. He whirled around, his eyes still flashing with the anger that I was sure mine held.

"Spikey!" A high, female voice called out in distress.

Drusilla ran up to Spike, grabbing hold of his arm lightly. Her eyes were frantic and pleading as her bony, pale arm gripped his elbow.

"What, Dru?" Spike's voice was full of annoyance as he snapped at his girlfriend, his attention momentarily diverted.

"Spike, darling, I wanted to go to the Moon! Remember, Spikey? You said we could, you told me we could go to the moon together, and Spikey, we can't do that if you get hurt, no, no, no! That won't do, so no more fighting. I want to go to the Moon, and see all the little children, running about. I want to see it, Spikey, so all done fighting. ALL DONE!" Drusilla's voice had steadily grown louder and more panicked as stomped her feet, ending in a yell.

"Dru, pet, I'm sorry, you know I want to take you to the Moon, but first, I need to do this, okay?" His voice was still rough, although softer and more calming.

I had begun to inch away, slowly. Though I really did love fighting with Spike, today was my first day back, and I was already only two detentions from suspension. I could not be caught fighting again, and Drusilla was providing the perfect distraction.

"SPIKE! I want you to go with me and you can't if you die! Did you hear me, darling? DIE, DIE, DIE! She'll kill you, they'll all kill you, all the voices whispering in your head, Spikey! DON'T YOU EVEN DARE FIGHTING ONE MORE TIME!" Drusilla had burst into tears halfway into her speech, and she now stood sobbing onto Spike's duster. The duster he decided to wear in the middle of Spring. Idiot.

Spike sighed. "Alright, pet, no more fighting. We can go eat some lunch." Dru straightened up, and smiled, turning and skipping to the front doors.

"Okay, Spikey! Come on, my little lamb!" Spike, sighed and grimaced, before turning back to me.

He leaned in, close to my face. "Buffy Anne Summers, this is not bloody over." With that, he turned and stalked toward his girlfriend, waiting serenly for him at the doors. They exited, heading to Spike's motorcycle, and I turned back to Willow's locker, shutting it firmly and walking down to where I knew Xander and Willow would be.

"I'm proud of you!" Willow exclaimed, her eyes wide and bright. "You seem to have realized that fighing will do more harm than good!" I smiled half-heartedly.

"Yeah, Willow. Thanks." She seemed to deflate at my words, and I cursed every God there every was at making her so good at reading me.

"You still want to fight him, though, don't you?" The way she said it, I knew that she already knew what I would say. I shifted on the cold bench, before looking to Xander, seated next to Willow.

"Xander, you're not proud of me, right?" Xander just laughed, looking between us.

"Willow, you know Buffy will never change." Willow scowled as he ruffled her hair, batting his hand away.

"But, Buffy, you could get expelled, or you could make your dad come all the way from California to you, or Spike could kill you, or, or, or…"

"Will, I'm fine. I won't be fighting anymore, I know that I am...so close to being suspended. I'll try, I swear. No more fighting for Buffy."

Willow smiled in relief. "Thanks for trying, Buffy." I grinned.

"Only for you, darling Willow. Now, did you hear that they got a new owner for the Bronze?" The Bronze is a club/ish place, where everyone goes to hang out, dance, and drink. Its where Willow, Xander, and I always meet, and it just got sold to some new guy.

"I know! I'm so nervous he'll change everything! What if he closes the whole club! What if he makes it into a multi-millions, corporate business that sends smoke into the air, further poluting the air that we breath in every day? What if he-"

"Woah, Will, slow down there." Xander cut her off. He patted her back soothingly, "Willow, I heard from my dad that the new owner is totally on board with the style and purpose of the building, and he won't be changing much, if anything."

Willow's face relaxed, and I giggled as rested her head on Xander's shoulder.

"Thanks, Xan. I was worried for a minute there!" Xander chuckled.

"You don't say?"

Suddenly, a shadow blocked the sun on our bodies, and I looked up to see a girl with blond/brown hair standing above us. She smiled shyly, looking at Willow.

"Hey, Tara! What's crack-a-lackaling, my sweet friend?" Xander was grinning obliviously up at her.

"Oh, I was, uh, wondering if you guys w-would like to come t-to my house this weekend? F-for my b-birthday?" Willow smiled up at her, before looking at the rest of us.

"I would love to go, Tara, what about you guys?"

"I'm in," Xander said, looking back down to his comic.

"I'll be there, Tara. Thanks for inviting us!" I told her, smiling, before standing up and grabbing the occupied Xander by the arm. "We'll be seeing you guys later, Xander and I need to go to the library. Meet you in World Cultures!"

Willow looked at me in panic, and I simply winked at her, dragging the struggling Xander away.

"Buffy! Buffy, why are we leaving Will and Tara! I don't need to go to the library, why are we going to the library?" After we had gotten a safe distance away, inside the school and out of the courtyard, I stopped and turned Xander to face me, holding his shoulders tightly.

"Xander, Willow and Tara?"

He looked confused and annoyed.

"Willow and Tara. Both happen to be gay, and both happen to have secret crushes on each other? Remember now?"

Xander's eyes widened, and he slapped his head as he realized.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, wait! Why are we going to the library though?" This time I wanted to slap his head.

"We haven't seen Giles yet! We can't have him thinking we neglected him! Come on, let's go, before the bell!" We raced down the hallway, Xander slightly behind me. All of the other juniors, seniors, and sophomores were already on the sides, by the lockers. This was usually a daily occurance. But the little freshman, standing and talking in the middle, didn't budge as we charged.

"Xan-The-Man, coming through!" Xander shouted as we grew to be feet away from the group of girls. They shrieked and threw themselves to the sides of the hallway. I grimaced as one of them shouted in pain, turning back slightly.

"Sorry!" I called apologetically, before turning into the double doors of the library.

**Review if you liked it, review if you didn't, review if you have a keyboard. *hugs everyone***


End file.
